Raphael Gremory
Yuma L. Phoenix (ユマ・L・フェニックス Yuma L Fenikkusu) is a powerful Dark Mage of the notorious criminal Dark Guild, Torched Heaven, later being revealed to have been the true Master. He serves as the leader of the Nine Circles of Hell where the sin he represents is Fraud (詐欺 Sagi). He is also the current ruler of the kingdom Trivia and was up until recently a member of the the Ten Shogun. As a member of Trivia's royal family he is the biological brother of Yuki L. Phoenix and the estranged adopted brother of Kain Dressler. Appearance Yuma appears as a tall and slim young man, in his late twenties with red hair and amber eyes, which when angered turn red and a ring appears around his pupils. His red hair is kept short, ruffled and spiked, with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling over his face. He commonly wears a black, leather jacket with a fur collar and a white V-neck underneath with dark blue jeans. He also wears a star-shaped necklace, he also has one ear pierced. He will causally wear a white tank top with black trim and dark green cargo shorts with a belt and sandals. When under the influence of "Yami Yuma", Yuma tends to alter his hairstyle to become more straight and slightly wavy, now just having a small tuft of hair falling down one side of his face. He gains demonic attributes; black eyes with red pupils, pointed teeth and slightly clawed fingers, he also gains a black tattoo all the way around his neck closely resembling stiches. His tounge also becomes longer and slightly forked, very reminiscent of a snakes. His common choice of wear is a commonly a black pin-stripped shirts with red stripes and black dress pants with a dark red vest. Personality He has a very relaxed and sometimes almost bored attitude, not too eager to confront others and he doesn't often get worked up over anything. He tries to avoid serious commitments or responsibilities, doing only as little as is necessary - always trying to snake his way out of doing missions (particularly difficult ones, despite being capable of completing S-Rank missions). Yuma has shown to also be quite a jovial, amicable, even somewhat playful, and typically a very calm man. He takes everything in his stride and it has become extremely difficult to surprise him. He finds much enjoyment in activities such as drinking and smoking, both things he does in excess. He found he has a staggering tolerance for alcohol which often leads to people trying to bait him into a drinking competition to out drink him. He has retained the majority of his past arrogance but now allows himself to think more rationally and not let his emotions get the better of him most of the time. The first time Yuma's inner darkness was encountered was when he was a child and had been captured by citizens for being "demon spawn" he showed an unbreakable will to survive with pride, refusing to beg for mercy or die even when citizens tortured him by burning and beating him in an attempt to break him, before pronouncing to them and the world that he would get even by murdering them and all there loved ones. During his childhood he was constantly berated and treated like he was a demon and after a certain period of time, he began to embrace this idea and thought of himself as a monster, this is likely a significant reason as to how he can do some of the things he does without remorse. However, he does have an extremely strong sense of loyalty, duty, camaraderie and compassion to the subordinates who had been with him for a long time, showing such when he was Yuma thinks of himself as a fair but firm ruler, he has absolutely no tolerance for betrayal, this intolerance was shown when he completely lost his calm façade after learning of Maximus's betrayal. He showed great satisfaction after being told he was dead. He is something of a control freak and does not like it when things don't go his way at all. As seen when he found out that Friedman has escaped and once again when he became quickly enraged at hearing that Maximus was still alive. He enjoys his position of power and takes great pride in it. He has shown to be capable of being very cruel and merciless as well as a capability of being incredibly excessively violent if given reason enough like when Kenpachi threatened to kill Tsubaki, he responded by igniting both Kenpacichi's eyeballs before proceeding to incinerate his entire body to a crisp after venomously cursing him. He does not tolerate anyone mocking, threatening or laughing at his 'family'. He likes to think of his kingdom as a chess board and all of his subject his pieces to do with what he wants. Yuma is not afraid to sacrifice these said pieces when he deems it necessary, as shown when he ordered Elias Friedemann to be killed because he was asking too many questions. In spite of his immense issues and everything else Yuma is a very charismatic individual, he finds it easy to gain peoples trust, as seen during his time with Fairy Tail. He is exceptionally gifted at twisting his words and manipulating people to do things he wants and he loves to play mind games with his opponents and enjoys breaking them with mental torture. Despite these things, he was still able to be manipulated by Tsubaki for many years. His sin is fraud because he is a hypocrite, a thief and he sought to destroy the world making him a sower of discord. And finally, when all was said and done, after he had been betrayed, despite all his abhorring actions, all his titles, all his plans and proclamation's, it turned out that he was the victim the whole time. Relationships Perhaps his most important relationship, Yuma is very close with Tsubaki. Her betrayal and the revelation that she had orchestrated every major tragedy in his life to later abuse his power, destroyed him. Like all his other relationships in the nine circle's, Yuma was incredibly close with Milo and though he disguised it well, he was clearly distraught at the sight of his friends severed head. |-| Torched Heaven= Though the interaction's between Bartholmew and Yuma were very limited it is evident, that Yuma trusted him a great deal or at least to some degree as it was enough for him to be trusted to serve as the master of the guild in his stead. Though when he was told of his death, Yuma showed no visible signs of distress whatsoever. |-| Trivia= |-| Family= |-| Ten Shogun= |-| Others= |-| }} History Yuma was born in a unnamed relatively large village with very strong religious beliefs somewhere between Fiore and Gratis. His father left before he was born and his mother died giving birth to him, this, his red hair (which was unheard of in this part of the world) and his ability to heal rapidly led to belief that he was a demon sent from hell and the villagers treated him like a monster, at first it was just name-calling but it gradually turned to violence and by the time he was 8, the villagers would often beat him and leave him on the brink of death only for him to heal within a few days for them to come back and do the same. When he was 8 he also met another homeless boy called Kenji who one day helped bandage him up and shared some of his procured food with him. He taught him how to run away and steal food and the two developed a close bond. After being thrown of the cliff on the outskirts of the village, Yuma fell into the water bellow and broke several bones as well as being mangled by bashing on various jutted rocks. He nevertheless swam to shore and crawled as far away from the village as possible before falling unconscious in front of a group of people. Synopsis D.O.O.M Arc Magic & Abilities As the master of a Dark Guild as powerful as Torched Heaven, the ruler of Trivia and a member of the Ten Shogun, Yuma is a tremendously powerful man with many connections and who possesses great influence socially and politically. He is a well established broker in the underworld evident by his mantle of the King of the Underworld. He is an immensely powerful mage whose might is enough to terrify every single member of the Torched Heaven guild despite it being filled with many extremely powerful mages. His alias inspires great fear and commands respect among his fellow brokers. Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: Yuma has tremendous superhuman physical strength despite his slim and lean appearance. His kicks and punches hold a great deal of raw strength behind them and can deal serious damage to an opponent as seen when one kick almost broke Jericho's ribs. Immense Speed: Yuma can move about very quickly and is very agile. He is so fast he can close great distances in the blink of an eye. He was fast enough to ram his sword through an opponents chest even before they could even blink. He is very agile as he can perform flips and other examples of agility whilst still in the air to outmanoeuvre opponents. Heightened Reflexes: Yuma has incredible reflexes and an excellent understand of the space around him, he is very effective with his movements, only moving just enough to avoid the attack narrowly. This has shown many times when he has dodged attacks that are particularly fast, as seen when he fought Max, he dodge an incredibly fast and accurate lightning spell (Lightning Spear) from Maximus Riser just by tilting his head slightly to the left. Extreme Endurance: Yuma has displayed great endurance, a testament to this is that he has scarcely been ever wounded by his opponents and never to the point were he actually was significantly hindered by them. Even at the young age of 8, Yuma was able to take an absurd amount of punishment from the villagers; they beat him, stabbed him, burnt him, nailed him to a wall by his hands then threw rocks at him and he still retained consciousness and had enough energy to threaten to kill all of them. Another example during his childhood could be that when he was thrown of the side of cliff into the water bellow he received various deep cuts and broke several bones but managed to swim ashore and drag himself a significant distance away from the village before eventually succumbing to unconsciousness. Immense Durability: He was able to take a fully powered Fire Dragon's Iron Fist from Natsu to the stomach and just pick himself back up and brush it of, he did however spit out a little blood. He even took Kain's most powerful attack Overload Smash and his body remained completely in tact, where as Beelzebub, an extremely powerful etherious was completely destroyed by an attack with roughly 20% less power, even with his amazing regenerative abilities (though it should be noted, Kain did not make direct contact when striking Yuma, as where he did with Bakemono). Enhanced Hearing: Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to Yuma's preferred method of fighting being using his Fire Devil Slayer Magic in tangent with his physical prowess, Yuma is undoubtedly extremely skilled in the use of Hand-to-Hand combat, which is further complimented by his impressive strength and speed. He commonly practices his hand-to-hand skills and has greatly honed them over the years. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Yuma is very proficient with a sword. He displayed excellent footwork when fighting with other skilled swordsmen, and his sword strikes were extremely swift and powerful. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As the Guild master of torched Heaven and the second strongest member of it's strongest team, Yuma possesses an extreme quantity of magic power. His powerful and potent magical power is a vibrant reddish-purple in colour. His prescience alone can cause everything around him to visibly melt. Skilled Sensor: His sensory abilities are not limited to his immediate and surrounding vicinity as he was able to feel a short, but powerful burst of magic from Maximus Riser, who at the time was several miles away. Magic Fire Devil Slayer Magic (炎の滅悪魔法 Honō no Metsuaku Mahō): Is a Caster Magic and a form of Devil Slayer Magic that allows Yuma to produce, manipulate and control the element of fire. As with all Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. The heat of his fire is such that powerful ice affect on it. . Naturally This form of Magic is extremely powerful and effective against s. As part of being a Fire Devil Slayer, Yuma is granted an enormous resistance to heat, almost to the point of being completely unaffected by increased temperatures and any other forms of fire/heat magic. His body can retain a consistent temperature even in blistering cold conditions. The fallout from his use of Fire Devil's Supernova Canon did not appear to have any effect on him, neither did the blistering heat which completely wiped out a small area. One of the most fearsome aspects of Fire Devil Slayer Magic, is the incredible melting capabilities that it grants: with only a snap of his fingers he could turn a small forest into a barren wasteland. He can select an area of choice to instantly erupt in powerful flames completely incinerating everything within the area, easily capable of doing so to a human being. Yuma's fire devil slayer magic allows him to consciously alter the temperature of his body. It has been specifically mentioned that the souls of those who hunt Demons start to become "tainted", leading the users of this Magic to progressively lose their sanity which can incite them to make irrational decisions *'Fire Devil's Rage' (火魔の激昂 Kama no Gekikō): Fire Devil's Rage is the Devil Slayer's equivalent of the Dragon Slayer's Roar and God Slayer's Bellow spells. After inhaling Yuma releases a massive storm of fire from his mouth, directing it at an area of his choosing. The force of the spell alone is enough to throw back everything within the immediate vicinity, but it is devastating spell that incinerates everything in it's path, leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake. Yuma's application of this spell is such that it required a small army of water mage user's to temporarily delay it's effect. *'Fire Devil's Wrath' (火魔の怒り Kama no Ikari): Yuma manifests a massive wave of fire around him and sends it away in an powerful arcing formation incinerating everything in it's path away as it explodes outwards. *'Fire Devil's Furnace Pistol' (火魔の炉銃 Kama no Rojū): Yuma generates a large quantity of heat in the palm of his hand and strikes outwards with it, producing a blast of fire at the target. This blast of fire is launched with astonishing speed and is powerful. *'Fire Devil's Devastation Bow' (火魔の荒廃弓 Kama no Kōhaikyū): *'Fire Devil's Supernova Cannon' (火魔の超新星砲 Kama no Chōshinsei-hō): From a high vantage point Yuma expels a large beam of super hot fire down towards the earth, after making contact the beam rapidly expands outwards forming a massive sphere of unbelievably hot fire which incinerates everything within a square mile, the force created by the blast results in the creation of a massive crater. The explosion can be felt and seen from many miles away. When using it in his demon incarnate form, this spell was powerful enough to completely destroy Max's Shuten Doji God State's armour and almost kill Max. Demon Incarnate ( Dēmon Inkarunāto lit. Evil Incarnation): Much like with Dragon Force, Yuma's physical prowess and magic power are enhanced to a significant extent. Such a transformation also comes with a great resistance towards . Bullet Magic (弾丸の魔法 Dangan no Mahō): Yuma can fire highly pressurised blast of magic at his target with excellent precision and penetrative strength. This magic is an excellent mid range weapon as it requires little magic power to use and although it is not overly powerful it can pierce a human body with relative ease. Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Yuma uses this magic in a supplementary fashion alongside his sealing magic to produce potent flames that burn an ensnare their victims. Sealing Magic (封印の魔法 Fūin no Mahō): Yuma is a master of the sealing arts, his ability with seals surpassing the likes of even Alexander Balmore, being capable of easily negating one of his most powerful seals. *'Sealing Magic: Amaterasu' (天照 Ametarasu lit. Heavenly Illumination): Yuma's main style of sealing revolving around the use of his potent fire magic seals. **'Formula 3' (式三 Shiki San): **'Formula 10' (式十 Shiki Jū): **'Formula 54' (式五十四 Shiki Gojūyon): This seal was Assorted Others Genius Intellect: As someone that commands an army and leads an entire city, Yuma has displayed a great deal of intelligence. He is very shrewd and this is made evident by the fact that he orchestrated the massacre in the capital, serves as a powerful crime boss and underworld broker and as the leader of the most notorious dark guild in the world while still leading a functional city as it's king all without revealing his identity to many people. Equipment Kokushibyō (黒死病 Black Death): It's razor sharp edge was enough to slice though a large giants neck and sever it's head completely with ease. It is Yuma's weapon of choice. This weapon weighs next to nothing when wielded by Yuma, but should someone else attempt to use it, it becomes impossible to move even an inch. Yuma can summon this blade to his person at any time. Magic Headphones: Yuma also has a set of magic headphones which play his favourite type of music. The model he uses; the Lacrima Model can hold up to 10,000 songs and by changing the lacrima he can alter the music. He normally has them around his neck and he usually wears them when he is sleeping. Demonic Tomb: Yuma is in passion of a demonic tomb containing extensive information regarding . Battles & Events — Win |Events= *[[]] }} Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of 'Mikoto Suoh from "K Project" series. *Yuma's favourite foods are spicy and his least favourite are salty and bitter. *Yuma likes drinking, sleeping and smoking. He also likes to paint, but because he is so lazy he tends not to.